rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This timeline of Rec Room's development was originally compiled by Lyuda; see also the original Google doc. 2016 May 25, 2016 - RecRoom beta testing begins! June 1, 2016 - Light beams in Disc Golf added June 15, 2016 - RecRoom is on steam, not yet available June 17, 2016 - Against Gravity (now Rec Room Inc.) Discord server created June 28, 2016 - Rec Room is officially early access on Steam! July 6, 2016 - 3D Charades Released July 19, 2016 - Paintball: River released August 24, 2016 - Virtual Reality World Championships begin; Paintball: Homestead released August 30, 2016 - Levelling system added September 7, 2016 - Paintball Shotgun, Grenade, and Shield added September 29, 2016 - RecRoom subreddit created October 6, 2016 - Tutorial added November 8, 2016 - RecRoom goes cross-platform, selfies added November 23, 2016 - Handshake gesture added December 9, 2016 - Paintball: Quarry released December 16, 2016 - Raw Data weekend begins December 22, 2016 - Private rooms, the lounge, thumbs up/thumbs down gesture added 2017 February 10, 2017 - Quest for the Golden Trophy released March 9, 2017 - Paintball: Clearcut released March 23, 2017 - Disc Golf: Propulsion released April 7, 2017 - Team Lightning mode for 3D Charades released April 20, 2017 - Quest: The Rise of Jumbotron released May 5, 2017 - #roomcode released May 20, 2017 - Co-Op Catch mode for Disc Golf released June 8, 2017 - Rec Center released, Revamped Watch menu, Stream Mixer added June 23, 2017 - Paintball: Spillway released July 11, 2017 - Featured Events and Weekly Challenges released July 21, 2017 - Level cap bump from 20 to 30 July 22, 2017 - Ice Skating bug fixed August 4, 2017 - Expresso Menu released August 18, 2017 - Quest: Curse of the Crimson Cauldron released September 1, 2017 - Sandbox Machine added September 15, 2017 - Park and Custom rooms added October 2, 2017 - Maker pen added October 13, 2017 - PSVR Soft launch October 24, 2017 - PSVR and PC server merge October 27, 2017 - Laser Tag Alpha weekend; Cheers system and Junior profiles added November 10, 2017 - RC Cars added November 18, 2017 - Laser Tag officially released December 15, 2017 - ^clubhouses released 2018 January 12, 2018 - rec.net website released January 17, 2018 - Share Camera tripod, Maker Pen snapping February 1, 2018 - Isle of Lost Skulls preview released; fly mode added to Custom Rooms February 15, 2018 - Merch Booth in Rec Center released, Circuits added February 26, 2018 - First Creators Contest announced March 1, 2018 - Isle of Lost Skulls released; Holotars added March 15, 2018 - Walking added; Maker Room added April 12, 2018 - Backpack and Consumables added April 24, 2018 - Creators Contest 2.0 announced April 27, 2018 - New Dorm Room released May 9, 2018 - Store in Watch Menu added May 26, 2018 - Rec Royale Alpha preview released June 7, 2018 - Rec Royale (solo mode) released June 21, 2018 - Gizmos and Object Tags added July 13, 2018 - Facial features, Roles, and Screen Mode added; Mad Science Contest announced July 27, 2018 - Rec Royale Squads Mode released August 4, 2018 - ^RecRoyAll experiment released August 9, 2018 - Laser Tag: Cyber Junk City released August 28, 2018 - New Rec Center released September 14, 2018 - Gaming Tables, Meeples, and Hair Dye potions added September 27, 2018 - Costume Dummy added October 11, 2018 - Bowling released November 6, 2018 - Maker Pen 2.0 added November 15, 2018 - Crescendo of the Blood Moon released December 5, 2018 - Checkpoints added to Ilse of Lost Skulls December 14, 2018 - Inventions, Undo/Redo, Merge/Split, Manipulate, custom holsters added 2019 January 18, 2019 - Customization and saving of Dorm Rooms added Feburary 7, 2019 - Publication of Inventions added; self-scaling added February 14, 2019 - Purchase of Rec Tokens via Steam and Oculus added March 14, 2019 - Gifting added; Capture Point released; Game Rules chip, State Machines, Circuit Boards, Beacons added April 23, 2019 - Point Lights, Spotlight, and neon colors added April 30, 2019 - Permanent hair dyes added May 21, 2019 - Oculus Quest version released (including Maker Room, Rec Center, Dorm Room, Paintball, Charades, Dodgeball, Paddleball, and all custom rooms based on these); iOS version announced June 4, 2019 - Quest for the Golden Trophy added to Oculus Quest version; 17 new Maker Pen colors; Select Sphere added June 12, 2019 - Announcement of $24 million raised in new funding; Disc Golf: Lake added to Oculus Quest version June 27, 2019 - The Rise of Jumbotron added to Oculus Quest version; weekly challenges improved (complete 3 out of 5) July 2, 2019 - Maker Pen Handles added, local/world axes movement added, default values for circuit inputs added, Room Chat Menu added, purchase of Rec Tokens via PlayStation added July 9, 2019 - Materials added Category:Miscellaneous